Laughs From The Past
by CeltyHeart13
Summary: Thrown back in time. Celty isn't your normal girl she is never normal. No away back home she has to live in the past and try to fit in a time she knows nothing about. Celty is going to rock the past and some life's as while. This Crazy girl will change the future. The voice's are on her side and anyone that try's to hurt Celty or the ones she love will die painfully.


_**Hello every one. This is my first fanfic and its going to be a crossover between Suicide Squad and Harry Potter. Its going to be a time travel fanfic. :) I'm not going to stick to anything from ether one. There is going to be a OFC and I'm going to make up a few things. All rights are go to their rightful owners. All I own is my OFCS and the plot. I hope you like it.**_

Chapter 1: Thrown Back

 _ **Celty's pov**_

I know I'm different from other children, but my life just more fun. Ever since I was small I could do stuff that no one could do stuff that no one could do. Then when I turned 11 somone came and talked to mama H and daddy J I'm a witch. Mom and dad laughed for a while then started to ask stuff.

I went out side to play with my stuffed bear that daddy J gave me. I can't believe I'm a witch. That is going to take me a while to get use to the magic. I put my hand into my pocket and held my huge bottle of pills. They help me stop hearing the voice's in my head. They tell me stuff and mom took me to get help. I just got my bottle refiled today they should last me two month's.

Lately I been feeling something in me wanting to come out. I doubled over in pain as the voice's started to chant something. The sky went dark and the wind started to blow hard. Then my feet started to leave the ground. I grabbed my stuffed bear and held him close to me as I went higher.

Mama H and daddy J came out yelling something at me but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Tear's ran down my face as I screamed for them to help me. I know they couldn't do anything to help me. Being sucked into the sky it was cold and then being spite out of the sky sucked even more. It's a good thing I'm more durabile then your normal 11 year old.

Mom passed that to me with a few others. I hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of me. Rolling over to my back. I took a breath and it hurt. It took a few breath's for it to stop hurting. Then I slowly sat up with Jasper in my arm's. Now I need to see where I am.

Its been three week's and it turns out I went 45 year's in the past. I'm walking threw a park when I saw some older kid's picking on a kid my age or so. I took out my sweet dreams back and smiled before I took off running at them.

 _ **Normal pov**_

Regulus and his older brother Sirius was at the park in front of her home. Then some muggle boy's come over and started to beat on Regulus. Their parent's just walked into the park and saw their son getting beat up. They didn't know what to do since they are muggles.

Then one of the boy's turned around just as Celty swung her bat up side his head hard. The other boy's went for her, but Celty smiled and laughed as she beat the boy's to a bloody mess. "Anyone else want to play some more?" Celty said to the boy's with a smile. Celty has been trying to make her pill's so they can last longer.

Celty head out her hand to Regulus who took it. "Thank you." Regulus said to Celty. "Your welcome. Your a wizard." Celty said to him. Regulus and Sirius looked at Celty with shock. "How did you know?" Regulus said to her. "I can see your magic." Celty said to them. "How can you see magic?" Sirius asked her. "Long story, but can you help me get home?" Celty asked them as their parent's came up to them.

They heard her. "Are you a witch?" Mrs. Black asked her. "Yes." Celty said. "Come with us." Mrs. Black said as they took Celty to the study to talk. "You can do magic?" Celty asked Mrs. Black with a smile that creeped them all out a little. "Yes we can do magic." Mr. Black said to her.

"Sorry." Celty said before she took out her bottle of pils and took one. The family watched as the crazy leave's her eyes and face. "What did you just take?" Regulus asked Celty. "It help me with the voice's in my head." Celty said to them. Mrs. Black and Mr. Black looded at Celty not sure what to think. "Can you help me get back home?" Celty asked them. "Sure where do you live?" Mr. Black asked her. "London," Celty started to say. "You are in London." Sirius said to her like she is a idiot. "I know that silly. I need to go back to they year 2026." Celty said to them.

The Black Family mouth's fell open. "Your from the year 2026?" Regulus said as he was the first to recover. Celty looked at Regulus with a smile. "Yep. If can open the portal back to my time I be happy." Celty said with a smile at them. "Sweetheart there is no way to got that far in time." Mr. Black said softly to Celty.

Celty's smile faded from her very pale face. "There is no way for me to go home to my parents?" Celty said as tear's started to spile from her bright blue eyes. Mrs. Black felt sorry for the girl. She get sucked back in time and there is no way to get her back home. "There might be away in time but till then you can stay with us." Mrs. Black said to Celty. Sirius is in shock to hear his mother say that to her.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Celty said to them as she pulled out her stuff animal Jasper and held him. "We can't let a under age witch from a different time stay on the street's. What is your name dear?" Mrs. Black said to Celty. "My name is Celty." Celty said to them. Then they told her their name's before Sirius took Celty to her new room. "Thank's." Celty said to Sirius. "Your welcome. If you don't mind me asking. How is the future?" Sirius asked. "Its ok. Nothing bad if that is what you want to hear." Celty said to Sirius.

"That's good. You sould like you are from London but it sound's like you are from some where else." Sirius said as he watched Celty looked around the room. "My parents from Gotham. That is in the states, so I picked it up from them and Mixed it." Celty said as she put Jasper on the bed. Sirius smiled at her. "So your from the states?" Sirius asked her. Celty smiled at him. "Nope. I was born and raise in London. I never really left the city or my home much." Celty said as she jumped on the bed and bounced a little.

Regulus came in and looked at Celty. "What do you want Reg?" Sirius asked his younger brother. "Mother told me to show Celty where the bath is so she can wash up." Regulus said to them. "Thank's I could use a hot bath." Celty said as she bounced over to Regulus with a smile. "Follow me Celty I show you the way." Regulus said as he held out his arm for Celty to take and she slide her own threw his.

While Regulus showed Celty where the bathroom is. Mr. Black and Mrs. Black were talking. "We should take Celty t o St. Mungo's to see what we can do for her. She don't have a lot of pill's and she's not from this time." Mrs. Black said to her husband. "Ok love. What are we going to do? Celty is 11 and she need's to go to school. How are we going to tell Dumberdore?" Mr. Black said back. "Let's send a letter to him so we can talk to him about it." Mrs. Black said.

Celty took a hot bubbled bath. "Mmm this feel's so good." Celty mubbled to her self as she sunk lower into the tub. It's been three week's since she took a bath. Washing in the park wasn't fun. Couldn't really get clean like that. Celty wish she had her rubber ducky. Letting out a sigh she washed her hair then got out and put on some of Sirius's clothes.

Celty picked up her clothes and looked at them. Her mother gave Celty her shirt. It's like her old shirt she use to wear when she was younger. Celty's is different from her mothers. It say's; Mommy's Little Monster. Celty walked out of the bathroom. "What is that?" Mrs. Black said as she looked at the dirty shirt. "My favorite shirt my mum gave me." Celty said.

Mrs. Black looked at Celty with sorrow. "I have one of the house elf's wash it and bring it back to you." Mrs. Black said to Celty. "Thank you." Celty said as a house elf came up to them. Celty gave the house elf her shirt before she followed Mrs. Black to the kitchen for dinner. Celty sat between Regulus and Sirius. The house elf's moved around the kitchen. Celty watched as the small elfs moving around the table, placing food on the table.

"Celty we have sent a letter to the headmaster. He will be caming in the morning." Mr. Black said to Celty, who just stuffed her face with the juice pot roast they are having. They had to wait till Celty swollowed.

"Ok. What are we going to tell him?" Celty asked them with a smile. Regulus like's how Celty smiles. Both smiles of hers, the normal smile adn the crazy smile of Celty. "We are going to tell him the truth." Mrs. Black said to her.

"Sound's good to me." Celty said before she started to eat more. Sirius couldn't help but to watch Celty eat. The two brother enjoyed watching Celty eat.

The next day Celty got up and dressed in her now clean clothes. Celty's black torn up pant's and her white shirt that say's; Mommy's Little Monster. When Dumblerdore came he took Celty to a room alone.

"I am Professor Dumblerdore the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Dumblerdore said to Celty as he studied Celty. He can see there is something going on with her. "I know." Celty said in a cheery tone. "Tell me what happen Celty." Dumblerdore said with a smile.

It took a hour for Celty to tell Dumblerdore everything. Celty did leave out who her parent's really are and what they use to do for fun/work. "You aren't from this time but what you told me that the future is good. I don't think you will change the future since you came here. YOu might have helped made the future a better place." Dumblerdore said.

"So there is no way I will be able to go back home then." Celty said in a sad voice. Dumblerdore felt sorry for the girl. "The Black's said you are more then welcome to live with them. I have your letter for school Celty. This time is very dangerouse right now. So if anyone ask's you about your blood tell them you are a half-blood." Dumblerdore said to her.

Celty has a confused look on her pale face. Then Dumblerdore started to tell Celty about the blood stait's work. Celty can't believe people are like that. The Black family is really into the pure blood thing.

When Dumblerdore left the Black Family took Celty to St. Mungo's Hospital. Celty never seen a hospital like this before.

After Mr. Black and Mrs. Black talked to a healer. Then the healer took Celty to a room to talk to her. "They told me everything and I will keep your secret. They told me you have some pills that aren't from this time. We are going to need a few of your pills to see what we can do." the healer said to Celty. "Ok." Celty said as she pulled out the bottle.

Slowly Celty handed it to him. "I'm not me when I'm off them." Celty said to the healer. "If that is true we can keep you here and watch you." the healer said. Celty nodded before they took her to a privet room. The Black family will come and see her every day.


End file.
